Arrows and Bullets
by AnimeChickCreate
Summary: Terry Miller has been sent to TeuFort by the Administrator, as a way of protecting the female from something she doesn't even know is hunting her. With her, a new class is made called the Archer. Will the RED team be able to protect her from the woman's hunters? Trust me, this woman holds many secrets that will make for good twists in this story.
1. Meet the Archer

"Ma'am, the new recruit has almost reached the RED base," said Ms. Pauling holding her clipboard. She only saw a cloud of smoke rise from the chair. "Ma'am, are you sure about this?"

"Why not? Her parents wanted her safe, and so I give her protection. And one that makes her helpful on the battlefield," said the Administrator, watching a screen that shows a young female exiting the train. "Plus, I want to see how well the two teams will adapt in having a female on the battlefield." She puffed another smoke.

Ms. Pauling stayed silent for a few seconds. "Understood, ma'am." She left the room and walked down the hall, stopping to look once more at the profile attached to her clipboard.

Name: Miller, Terry

Class: Archer

Age: 25

Height: 5"7'

Weight: 120lbs

Hair: Black Eyes: Emerald

Weapons: Bow & Arrow, Pistol, No Melee Weapon

That, along with a picture, was printed on the first page. Ms. Pauling sighed, glancing back at the Administrator's door.

* * *

"Hey, this is the last stop. Get off." The conductor loomed over a warmly dressed figure that wore a red sweater and dark blue jeans with combat boots. The figure sat up and grabbed her luggage along with a small duffle bag. She exited the train and watched it leave. Her green eyes then traveled to the building and battlefield that stood before her.

"So this is TeuFort. At least things here won't be a bore." She walked toward the RED base, but she couldn't help but feel another presence besides hers. Her duffle bag dropped to her side as someone uncloaked behind her. She stepped back and as the RED Spy was about to back stab her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. She got on top of him and, still holding onto his wrist, pointed his own butterfly knife to his throat. Her emerald eyes met with gray-blue eyes. "What an interesting way to greet a new recruit." His eyes widened due to hearing a female's voice. "Unless you are an enemy spy, that is." She grabbed her duffle bag which made Spy realize that she got off him. He turned to his side and got up, brushing the dust and dirt off his suit.

"Zat I am not, mademoiselle. I had to make sure zat you were not ze BLU Spy, and, if you were ze new recruit, zat you are capable to actually be on ze team," Spy said as he fixed his wrinkled sleeve and cuff.

"Yo, where are you Frenchie?" The door burst open and Scout's eyes gazed from the hooded figure to Spy, and back. "Yo, who the fu-" He was stopped by Spy.

"Our new recruit, petit garcon. Notify the rest of the team and tell them to go to the meeting room."

Scout was about to retaliate, but then he received a glare from the French-man. The Bostonian grumbled. "Shape-shifting rat." And with that, Scout left, leaving the door open.

"My apologies. He interrupted me as I was about to properly introduce myself." Spy gingerly grabbed her hand, bowing slightly. "I am known as ze Spy, mademoiselle, and you may call me as such." He kissed the top of her soft hand.

"Archer. It's nice to meet you," she said as she slipped her hand out of his grasp and let it rest at her side. She grabbed the handle of her luggage and, much to her protest, Spy carried her duffle bag.

* * *

The two, after setting Archer's bags in her room, headed to the Mess hall. Introductions began which were soon followed by Soldier yelling out sexist comments.

"What is this? Why on earth would they let a woman here? This is a man's war; females are not allowed on the battlefield! They belong in the house, cleaning and cooking!"

Archer turned to the one who called himself the Engineer, or Engie for short. "Is he always like this?"

"You'll get used t' it, lil miss. By the way, what's with the hood?" Engie pointed to the hood covering her head.

"Oh, sorry. I forget I leave this on." She removed her hood to reveal shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes. "Well, I better go back to my room and unpack my belongings and stuff," Archer said nonchalantly, turning around and heading out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell is the Administrator thinking? Letting a female join the war; it's crazy!" yelled Soldier, soon after Archer left.

"I would say otherwise, monsieur. Archer is very capable, trust me." Spy puffed out some smoke.

"How do you know that, French-man?"

"I have my ways," he said, not making eye-contact to anyone.

Engineer rubbed the back of his neck and headed for the door. "I'm gonna prepare dinner. I'll call ya'll when it's ready."

After Engie left, the rest of the team went back to what they usually do after a battle with the BLUs.


	2. Dinner and a Late Night Snack

An hour or two later, dinner was ready and Scout was sent to get everyone, much to his displeasure. Scout knocked on Archer's door.

"Yo, dinner's ready."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Scout, hungry, did not have the patience to escort Archer and just ran to the mess hall.

"Oi, where's the sheila?" Sniper asked, already at his seat with his coffee.

"She's coming, she's coming. Keep y're pants on," Scout said, walking to his chair.

"The lil' miss doesn't know her way around yet, Scout," Engie said.

Scout thought for a moment and then face palmed. "DOH!"

"Zere is nothing to worry about, gentlemen. I already gave mademoiselle Archer a map. She should find her way around here." Spy put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"And I did." Archer smiled and walked over to them. Her hoodie has been replaced by a red tank-top which revealed a black tattoo, to much surprise to the boys. The tattoo ran down her right arm, reaching down to her elbow. The design was abstract; they couldn't make out what it was or what it represented. Archer sat in the empty seat between Sniper and Heavy. She took out a ribbon from her pocket as a plate of a freshly cooked meal was placed in front of her.

"Thanks Engie," she said as she tied the ribbon like a headband, to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

"No problem lil' miss." Engineer tipped his hardhat and served the rest of the team.

"We should have a *hic* celebration for da new l-*hic*-lassie…" Demoman drunkenly said, taking a swig from his scrumpy.

Medic groaned. "Dummkoph, ve haven't even started eating yet, and you are already drunk!"

"Ey, nothing' like a good drink before a meal is what I always say." Demoman burped after he drank once more.

"The idea is much appreciated, Demoman, but I want to get to bed early so I can get ready for tomorrow's battle. Maybe next time we can," Archer said with a kind smile.

"Heavy likes leetle girl's way of thinking," the Heavy Weapons Guy said, taking a bite from the cooked chicken leg.

A tension that weighed on the mercenaries' was soon lifted; things started going back to normal, in a sense. Demoman talked with Soldier, Medic talked to Heavy, and Scout and Engineer chat it up sometimes, with Spy intervening sometimes which causes him and Scout to get into a verbal fight. Pyro stayed in his/her room during the meals. Sniper mostly stayed quiet. Actually, he did not say anything during the meal. He just ate and speculated the conversations. All Archer ever heard from him that night was what sounded like a sigh of relief.

* * *

Soon after dinner was finished, things began to calm down. Archer was the first to leave the mess hall, and the first to the showers. Thankfully, there were stalls so Archer felt some type of comfort in showering. Her pajamas simply consisted of red sweatpants and a white shirt. She walked out of the showers drying her short black hair when she bumped into someone who seems to be in a rush to enter the showers.

"Oh geez! Watch where you're going!" exclaimed a young Bostonian accent.

"You watch where you're going. I mean, c'mon kid, where's the fire?"

"What the- I am not a kid!" Scout yelled, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

"Aw, someone's embarrassed," Archer said in a sing-song voice with a grin. She ruffled his short, brown hair and began to walk away. "See ya kid, and don't cause too much trouble." She waved without turning to him and kept her white towel on her shoulders and her dirty clothes under her left arm. She took out the map that Spy gave her earlier that day and looked at it. She swear she heard something, but she pushed the thought away, until a hand was placed on her right shoulder.

"Mademoiselle." Archer turned to look at the RED Spy."Hey Spy," she said half surprised.

"Do you need help finding your room?" he asked in his French accent.

"How should I know? I just started looking." Spy smiled, putting out his cigarette. "I appreciate the offer, but I should be fine. You did draw me a superb map, anyway." She turns around and starts walking away. "See ya."

Spy watched Archer leave, and then he shook his head, smiling.

After Archer got to her room, she placed her dirty clothes in a hamper that was located in the corner of the room, and hung her towel behind her door. She cracked her neck and stretched her arms, and then looked at the time.

"9:30... I should get to sleep early so I can do a lil' training." She massaged her shoulder. "But first…"

* * *

She entered the mess hall, making her way to the refrigerator. She hummed to herself as she opened the fridge. Sniper looked up from his newspaper in curiosity. It seems that his presence wasn't noted. He watched as Archer poured herself a glass of milk. Ready to leave, she turned and faced Sniper.

"Oh, Sniper. I didn't know you were here. I see you're doing some late-night reading." She walked toward him and sat on the table, facing him.

He nods. "It's something oi do ev'ry night," Sniper says, putting down the newspaper, folded. "Do you always drink a glass of milk before bed?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but a glass of milk always makes me sleep well at night." She takes a sip, then heard Sniper chuckle. "What?" He simply pointed above his lips and Archer blushed with embarrassment as she wiped the milk-mustache off.

"Oi know it's your first day and all, but how're you adapting, mate?"

"Pretty well, actually. There are still some things I need to get used to, such as Soldier yelling in my ear, Spy creeping about, Scout running around energetic, and Demoman and his drunk self." The Australian chuckled at this.

"What about you? How does it feel to have a woman on the team?" She asked, suddenly getting her face close to his, looking straight at his eyes. Sniper was taken by surprise and leaned back a bit, blushing slightly, and feeling uncomfortable. "Huh?" Archer placed her hand on her hip, making herself look tough. This little gesture made Sniper sweat drop.

"Oi, uh, oi only wonder why a sheila like you is in this war." She smiled and leaned back, to Sniper's relief.

"Simple. I had nothing better to do. Plus, I don't want to waste the skills I have acquired over the years." She took a long sip from the glass and made sure to wipe off any remains. "Well, I'm going to turn in now. I need to wake up early for some early morning training and exercise," Archer said as she got off the table.

"Alright, sheila. Have a good night."

"Same to you, Sniper." She left with half a glass of milk in hand.


	3. Morning Exercise and First Battle

"23..., 24..., 25...," Archer was in the middle of her morning exercises. She was up to her groups of twenty-five push-ups. She laid on her stomach and rolled on to her back. She got up and stretched her arms. Archer began to do pull-ups on the bar of her built-in closet when the morning alarms went off. She let go of the bar and fell onto her bottom. She rubbed it and cursed. "Dammit, I didn't know the wake-up call would be that loud." She got off the floor and sat on her bed, looking at the time.

6:00 A.M.

She sighed and looked down at her toes. She wiggled them, but only felt the gesture on her left foot. She lifted up the right sleeves of her pants and felt the cold-

"Hey, yo, Archer!" Knocks followed the Bostonian accent. "Come to da trainin' room dressed up and in gear. We want to see what ya got." She could hear his footsteps recede. "And I'm an not a kid!"

Archer grinned and got up. "Well, time to shine," She said to herself as she began getting ready.

"So partners, what do ya'll think? Think the lil' miss has what it takes?"

"Nah, I think she's all bark and no bite," Scout said, drinking BONK!

"Leetle girl looks tough, so Heavy gives her credit."

"Unbelievable! The only thing women in battle are good for is being the bait! Archer? Pfft! I bet you her name will be changed to Bait once she shows how terrible she is."

"Well, that's some encouraging words from you, Soldier." Archer walked down the stairs and toward them. "Morning." The mercenaries greeted her back, all except Soldier.

"Maggot! There is no time for greetings in war. Such things will get yourself killed. Now get up there and show us what you're made of!"

Archer said nothing as she stepped up to the front.

"Now, sunshine, let's see how good your aim is." A few wooden targets are pop up in front of her. One of Soldier, Scout, Demoman, and Pyro; all wearing blue. Archer unhooked her bow from around her and got an arrow. She took aim, exhaled, and shot. She shot the cardboard Soldier at the neck. She did these for the rest, all hitting their neck. Archer couldn't help but notice Scout wince and rub his neck after his BLU wooden self was shot. A smiled pulled at her lips.

Next, she was tested on her reflexes. Blue wooden versions of her team popped up one after another in random slots. Her arrows hit each one, not all perfectly hitting each at the neck, but still close to the vital areas of the body. Archer cursed silently once the trial was over. Next, she had to show them how well she can switch weapons. When switching from her bow to her guns, she drops the bow between the strap and her quiver of arrows. While she did this with one hand, she used the other to grab her pistol from its holster on her left thigh. Her accuracy, as she held the gun with both hands, was good. As for close-up opponents, she smacked them at their neck with the butt of her weapon. She winced as she held up her wrist. The angle she hit them made her get some splinter wounds.

Soldier behind her grunted. "Fine, you pass the test. But," he almost screamed out the word. "You need to improve your accuracy, and you need to find yourself a weapon for close quarters. Just hitting them like that won't do. You got that, maggot?"

"Understood." She looked at Medic. "Medic, mind taking a look at this?" She held up her wrist. Medic just sighed and shook his head. He mumbled something in German as he walked up to her and inspected the wound.

"Alright everyone. Dismissed!" And with that, the rest of the team dispersed, but not before congratulating Archer. Some wood needed to be plucked out of her skin, so Medic and Archer headed to the infirmary. As they walked up the stairs, Archer noticed Spy at the top. He gave her a nod of approval and she smiled at him. Once Medic and Archer made it to the top, Spy was gone.

At 6:45A.M., everyone had breakfast. At 7:30 A.M., everyone went to get ready for the battle. At 7:45 A.M., everyone in the meeting room gathered to discuss today's plan. At 7:55 A.M., everyone was at the supply and respawn room, ready for the glass doors to open; for today's fight.

"Sixty seconds before the battle begins." Said the Announcer in her cold, creaky voice.

Archer stood with Medic, Scout, Spy, and Pyro at one of the rooms, while the rest were in the other respawn room on the other side. Archer stood in the back, her red hoodie on with the hood covering her head, and the sleeves bunched up by her elbows. She did a head count on her arrows, and checked the ammo on her pistol.

"Ten seconds." And after five seconds passed, the countdown began. Medic once more looked at his medi-gun. Spy fixed his tie. Scout and Pyro both cheered. The countdown ended and a rush of adrenaline came over the mercenaries as they began the battle for the Intelligence.

Archer met up with Sniper on the balcony, ready with her bow and arrow. The first few minutes of the battle stayed in a stalemate; no one could capture the Intelligence successfully.

While the two snipers dueled each other, which seemed to be a normal thing when there was no interference from other classes, Archer went and killed off anyone who dared to cross the bridge and was wearing blue. She pressed herself against the wooden wall so the BLU Sniper would not see her, so that she would not interfere between them. Sniper warned her of the BLU Spy, and so she would quickly retreat each time she fired an arrow.

Archer readied another arrow. Her recent kill was a Demoman who was after her team's Pyro. She aimed at the BLU Soldier who rocket-jumped to the roof of the bridge. At the same moment she was about to take her shot, Sniper next to her was shot and killed. This was his first death since the beginning of the battle, so this shocked her. By the time her attention returned to the Soldier, he has already sent a rocket toward her. Reacting to it, she quickly shot her arrow and hid for cover. Still, the impact was close and she didn't go unscathed. Pain shot to her right side as bits of the explosion got to her. Archer cursed and held her side, but she was thankful at that point that she was able to hit the Soldier through his chest. She decided to head to the resupply room and get herself patched up, but before she could move, she heard something behind her. Her eyes widened, knowing who was behind her, but pain from the back-stab went through her body. She held back a scream, for no one on the BLU team knew she was a female, as her body fell to the floor.

Going through the respawn system for the first time was a bitch. Archer's body was numb, and she felt sick in her stomach. She stumbled out of the respawn room and into the supply room. She groaned as she leaned against the white wall, her hand covering her face. She doesn't know how much time has passed before an unexpected fellow decides to snap her out of her daze.

"Oi, are you alright, shiela?" Sniper asked, who apparently went back to the supply room to get ammo.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry Sniper." Archer pushed herself off the wall. "I'm just recovering. No one warned me that respawning was such a bitch."

"Ah, you'll get used t' it, mate. The first few times are always a knocker." A smile pulled at Archer's lips. She was glad that Sniper was more communicative than last night. But then again, it might be due to the fact that they were now comrades in battle. "C'mon. We've got BLUs to snipe." She nodded as she got her bow and arrow ready. That day, she died three more times, and the RED team was able to capture BLU's Intel.


	4. Preparing Dinner and Tests

"Dude! I can't get over how dumb the BLU team looked as we won and killed them off. Frickin' hilarious!" Scout laughed.

"Scout is credit to team," said Heavy as he patted Scout on the back, which made him stumble a bit.

"'Ey! Watch it buddy. I got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it." Scout wasn't too welcoming on the gesture.

Heavy heartily laughed and said something in Russian before leaving and going about to his own duty. Archer chuckled to herself as the scene played out. As she entered the living room, she took off her hoodie and turned on the fan. She was drenched in sweat, for not even the wall she hid against could protect her from the humid battlefield. She plopped onto the couch, letting the fresh breeze of the fan cool her. The female glanced over the couch, making sure her weapons were there, and they were; wrapped in her own hoodie. Next time, she was going to wear a zipper-up hoodie, no doubt about it. She felt someone plop beside her, and she turned her head to see Demoman with his skrumpy.

"So how did da wee lassie do on 'er first day?" His breath smelled of booze.

"Pretty well, I assume. Ask Sniper; he was the one who stayed with me." At that moment, Soldier walked to Sniper.

* * *

"Progress report," the American demanded.

Sniper rubbed the back of his head. "The shiela can sure hold her own, mate. She did well in taking down the enemies while Oi distracted the other Sniper." Soldier grumbled to himself, which made the Australian sigh.

"'Well' isn't going to cut it! We're in a war, and being great is only acceptable!"

"What in sam's heck are you two blabbering on about?" Engineer asked as he passed by. He supported his toolbox on his shoulder and looked at them.

"'Ey mate, we were just discussin' on Archer's performance today."

"Well, I think the lil' miss did a darn good job, considerin' it was her first day and all. Why don't we all leave it at that, partners?"

Soldier didn't feel like arguing with the Texan, so he left, shoving Sniper and Engineer out of the way.

"Oi! What's that's bloke's problem?"

"He probably still doesn't accept Miss Archer to be on the team yet." Engineer sighed and looked at Archer who has seemed to create a conversation with Demoman.

Pyro already went to his room; Medic has already headed to his medical bay; Heavy was in the kitchen eating his beloved sandwiches; Spy was nowhere in sight, that damn spook; Scout was most probably in the wreck room blowing off some of the effects of his BONK!. Engineer decided that it was his turn to leave the room. He bid Sniper and the two farewell as he left.

* * *

After an interesting conversation with Demoman, Archer decided to take a shower. She felt dirty and uncomfortable, and she hated that feeling. Then, she headed toward the kitchen to see what she can snack on. There, she meets Engineer who was preparing dinner.

"Hey Engie. What are you making?" She smells a whiff of it. "Smells good."

"Aw, thanks miss. I'm making some ribs with mashed potato. Somethin' of my specialty."

"And I bet it is going to be simply delicious. The food last night was, too. I'm guessin' you're the magician of the kitchen?" She heard him chuckle.

"I guess you can call me that."

"Damn, I'm not even sure if I want to help. I might ruin a good meal." Archer smiled and leaned on the counter, looking at the half-cut vegetables.

"Aww, shucks. You give me too much credit," says Engineer, smiling.

"Hey, what comes out of this mouth is the truth," says Archer, pointing to her grinning mouth. She turned around and picked up the kitchen knife. "Do you mind?"

"Naw, go ahead partner. Just don't cut yourself." Engineer added some seasoning to the ribs.

She proceeded to finish cutting the vegetables, and she added them in boiling water. The young female continued to help the Texan by preparing the table, fixing the dishes, and putting out the drinks. She looked at her work proudly, smelling the food behind her. She smiled; it was time to get the others.

* * *

"And that is today's report, ma'am!" Soldier saluted to the lit up screen before him. He waited for the smoke to clear up.

"Hmm, I see," the Administrator sighs and rubbed her temples. She had already known some of the information that the RED Soldier gave before-hand, but at her old age, it was difficult to keep up with everything the multiple screens showed. Due to that fact, it was both Soldier's duty to give her the rest of the missing information, since they had open eyes to everything, or at least most of the details, considering the helmets they wore. Still, though, the Soldiers were trained to be attentive during their years of service within the RED and BLU team.

"I am glad to hear that the new teammate hasn't given any of you much trouble." She puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Ma'am, may I ask: Why on earth have you brought a female to this dangerous battle?"

"Concerned are we? Listen, it is none of your business. I decide who is on and off the battlefield; no questions asked. Got it?" she said in a cold tone, her icy glare piercing through the RED Soldier.

"U-Understood!" He heard the woman scoff before the transmission ended. He sighed and he could feel his breath tremble. He could never get used to that stare. Never.

Soldier exited from the room, bumping into someone as he closed the door.

"Watch where you're going, MAGGOT!" He glared down at the new recruit.

"S-Sorry Soldier." Archer rubbed her nose and glanced up at the American. "I just want to inform you that dinner's ready. And don't scream in my ear. I'm right in front of you for pete's sake." She walked past him, heading off to find the rest of her teammates, not really wanting to stay and chat with Soldier.

* * *

It wasn't too hard finding the others. Heavy and Pyro were in their rooms. Medic was in his infirmary. Demoman was still on the couch in the living room. Archer was searching for Spy next. She knocked on the door labeled "Spy," hoping he would be there. No reply. She tried opening the door, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She took a peek inside.

"Spy?" She asked again, and opened the door. There was no one there, and Archer scanned the room. It was fairly neat; the bed made, the desk cleaned. But what less would you expect from the French-man? Still, it was strange to her that he would just leave his door unlocked. She sighed and decided to look somewhere else. Maybe the Intel room? She can start there. Archer was about to close the door before she felt a breeze; the window was open. She narrowed her eyes and looked around the room once more.

"Hmph. That's strange." She walked over and closed the window, locking it. She then heard something behind her. As a reaction, she swiftly turned around to punch what seemed to her air. She was about to stop when an invisible hand grabbed her wrist. The RED Spy uncloaked, smirking.

"Is zat anyway to greet a comrade?"

"Sorry. I just had to make sure the BLU Spy wasn't behind me," she replied with a similar smile. Spy let go of her wrist, and watched her rub it.

"I'm sorry. I believe zat if you were to punch me, mademoiselle, you would have broken my nose, and we couldn't have zat, now, can we?" Spy fixed his tie. "By ze way, I like how you've kept your guard up. It's good to have that in zis war." He puffed smoke as Archer looked at him.

"Don't tell me that was another one of your 'tests' now, was it?"

"Maybe."

"Dammit Spy, don't make me actually punch you." Archer took a step for the door, forgetting why she was there in the first place. She was suddenly stopped by Spy, who placed his gloved hand beside her head. He leaned in towards her, who couldn't help but press herself against the wall.

"S-Spy?" she choked out as she felt her face blush. Archer, in her twenty-five years of living, has never gotten into such close counter with a male, except when she hugged her father when she was little. She felt his other gloved hand caress her cheek, then cup her chin, making Archer's eyes look at his. She never noticed how much taller he was, and she could see the handsome features in the French's face. He removed his cigarette and places his hand beside her head, the cancer stick between his fingers. He began to lean in, bringing her face close to his. Being this close, she could smell the smoke, and can almost taste it. Archer shut her eyes, preparing for what Spy had in store. Yet, she didn't feel his lips touch hers. Instead, she heard his voice on her right.

"You let your guard down." Those five simple words almost set Archer in a rage. This now gave her a reason to punch him. She glared at Spy as he distanced himself from her, putting out his cigarette and placing another in his mouth. "Looks like you failed zis test, mon petite fleur." He grinned and dodged an incoming punch from the angry female. He quickly cloaked and left the room, laughing to himself as he headed toward the mess hall. He already got the memo when he passed by the Soldier, who informed him of the meal.

Archer panted, sinking to the floor. She could still feel her heart beat from the close encounter. She gently touched her right cheek, her face still feeling hot.

"Dammit…" That Spy was going to get it. "Damn you!" She punched the ground, only to bruise her hand in return. "Shit…" She rubbed her knuckles as she stood up.

* * *

She headed toward the wreck room, hoping to find Scout there, seeing that he wasn't in his room. Luckily, her guess was right, and she saw the young mercenary beating a punching bag mercilessly.

"You. Fat. Son. Of. A. Bitch." This made her giggle a little. At least this was able to cheer her up. Scout stopped punching the bag, which had a picture of the BLU Heavy taped on, and looked at the female.

"Dinner's ready, lil' tyke. Might as well get there before Heavy eats it all." The words 'dinner' and 'Heavy' seemed to get Scout on high alert. He cursed and ran past Archer. "Mind telling me where Sniper could be? I can't find him!" she quickly called out to him before she forgot. The only word she got out of him was, 'van.' She headed outside, looking for Sniper's van. It would make sense, seeing as she couldn't find a door labeled 'Sniper' anywhere. There's she saw the worn camper van, behind the RED base. She walked up the three steps that led to the door and knocked twice. She heard someone grunt and some shuffling.

"Sniper, it's me, Archer." The door opened to reveal the man who was in his late twenties. His hat wasn't on top of his head, and his vest hung near the door.

"What is it that you want, mate?" His voice sounded tired.

"I just want to tell you that dinner's ready. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Naw, mate. Oi was just nappin' is all. Come, let's get some meat in our stomach. I'm starving." Archer nodded and headed back inside with Sniper.


	5. Every Night, and Awkward Morning

"That Frenchie was right! They do have a woman on their team. That's not friggin' fair!" the BLU Scout yelled, handing the binoculars to Engineer.

"Well, howdy do. I wonder how they were able to get permission from the Announcer."

"They probably begged her or something, a-holes."

"And the dame can fight too, I've seen it myself. They ain't got a slacker," the Aussie stated, looking through his scope of his rifle. He watched the two enter the building. He could hear his stomach growl, so Sniper got up and stretched. "C'mon you two. It's time for supper." He began to walk down to the base, the BLU Engineer and Scout following. They had gone to a cliff that over-looked the battlefield not far away. It was past the fence, and so they had to climb over it to get back to their territory. This spot was one of the three BLU member's places to hang and chat. Sometimes, they would get complaints from Helen, but always shrugged them off. No way in hell were they going to lose their bonding spot.

"So, what do you think we should do, mates? Beg to the Administrator, too?"

"I reckon that Miss Announcer would like to have a balanced team, so she'll probably send someone soon."

"Ya think? I hope that it'll be a hot chick, and not a sweaty old man."

The BLU Engineer chuckled. "Don't we all want a woman's touch in this hell-hole?"

"Yeah, but I've got dibbs on her if we ever have one!" Scout yelled, running in front of them.

"Bloody hell, keep your dick in ya pants, wanker!" Sniper sighed and shook his head. He and Engineer followed the young man into the base.

* * *

Dinner and showers were done, and Archer was in her room resting on her bed. She was reading a book, a mix of adventure and horror. She pushed her reading glasses up until she placed her attention to the knock that interrupted the silence.

"Come in. Door's unlocked."

It was Medic, and he walked in, stopping a few steps away from the bed.

"What do you need, Medic?" Archer asked, closing the book and taking off the eye-glasses.

"Vell, I'm just wondering how you vere feeling after first time respawning."

"Oh, well, the very first time was a pain, and it took me some time to get myself together again."

"Ah, vell, zhat is normal for first-timers."

"I've heard. But each time I've respawned, it's been getting better."

"I'm glad to hear zhat." Medic smiled. "Vell, zhat is all. Gute Nacht, fraulein." He turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. She was able to say good night to the German before he left, and Archer stared a the door for a few seconds before she went back to reading.

* * *

It was nearing 11 o'clock, and Sniper was in the mess hall, reading the newspaper. His cup of coffee was close to being finished, and he was catching up on the news in sports, when their tattooed teammate walked in.

"Hey Sniper," she greeted as she passed by going to the fridge.

"Hey." A few seconds passed. Sniper found his teammate do the exact same thing as last night; sitting on the table with a fresh glass of milk.

"Whatcha reading there?"

"Sports. Apparently, the Celtics won a championship, thanks to Bob Cousy."

"You don't say." Sniper got the hint that she wasn't interested in it much, so he dropped the subject.

"So, how much longer do you think I need to stay with you when we're at battle? It's not like I don't like you or anything, but I just want a bit more action, if you know what I mean."

"I understand, sheila. Maybe you can ask Engineer if you can guard the intel room in tomorrow's match. But I think you're going to have to have a few more days of battle before you can go out in your own, mate."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Archer sip her drink and look into it in thought.

"Well, alright. I'll ask, and wait. Thanks, Sniper."

"It's my pleasure, sheila."

She smiled at him and then looked at the time. "Well, I should get going now. Time to get to bed. You should get to sleep, too." She glanced at his mug. "Hey, want me to wash this for you?" Her fingers wrapped around the mug's handle, but Sniper's ungloved hand was on top of her's in a blink of an eye.

"No, it's alright. I'll put it away." This started the female, but she just shrugged, bringing her hand back to her side.

"If you say so, then." She hopped off the table and looked at Sniper. Tonight, he didn't have his vest, hat, nor aviators. "Night, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Night." The Australian waited for the female to leave so he can let out a breath. He looked at his hand; what a soft and smooth skin she had, different than what he's used to. He looked at the mug and started at it for a while. Sniper then grumbled something and got up, folding the newspaper back up, and placing it in his underarms. He lifted the mug and carried it to the sink, dumping it's remaining contents. After washing it and putting the newspaper away, he went to his van. Once in and on his bed, he kicked off his shoes and laid down. He lifted his hand above his face and stared at it for a while, until pressure took over and made him drop his arm on his stomach. He grumbled. "Bloody hell…." He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The morning alarms just went off, and Archer was in her room jump roping. She stopped a minute after to rest her body before the battle. She laid on her back and placed her feet on the side of the bed. Archer stared at the ceiling in thought when Scout knocked on the door.

"Yo! Archer, you gonna eat breakfast, or what?"

"Shit, right. I'll be right there!" The female teammate got up and was about to exit the room, but then she remembered something and grabbed a pair of pants and took of her shorts. She pulled them on as she stumbled out of the room. In her red sports bra, she jogged to the mess hall.

"Sorry guys. My mind wandered and I lost the time." She went to the table and grabbed a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Sunshine, if you are not here on time again, you will miss breakfast! And you would have to go to battle hungry!" Soldier yelled, particles of his food spraying out of his mouth.

"Partner, chew and swallow your food before your lecture the poor girl," Engineer said, annoyed to have bits of food fall on him.

"Calm down Soldier. I'll eat quickly, so don't get your briefs or whatever you wear in a bunch."

"Not too fast now. Ve don't vant you to throw up, frauline," Medic warned, getting up after to clean his plate.

"Understood." She sat down beside Engineer and across from Sniper. Scout was already gone and getting ready. Pyro was nowhere to be seen; probably eating in his room. Spy at that time also was not present. Demoman sat at his seat with a half-finished plate and a bottle of beer in his hand. Heavy was happily munching on his sandwich. Medic left the room after he washed his dish. Soldier was finishing his breakfast, while Sniper and Archer were still eating. Archer ate fast enough, making sure to eat the full meal. Sniper, without his aviators, glanced up and watched her in slight thought. He then mumbled something and stood up with his plate. There were still remains of egg and bacon, but he didn't have the appetite to finish it. Soldier was already heading out the door as the Australian began to clean his plate. Archer felt a slight tension between them in the silence, and this worried her. She noticed that he was looking at her, and she couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. Archer continued to eat, silently hoping that a conversation between them would start, or that Sniper would leave.

After Sniper cleaned his plate, he grabbed his mug and filled it with fresh coffee. Sniper, too, felt the awkward silence, and he had an urge to end it. With his coffee, he walked toward the dining table.

"So, you're going to defend the intel this time?" he asks, standing beside her.

"If Engineer does not mind."

"I don't think so, mate. He can set up his sentry on the outside stairs."

"Oh, alright. That's good to know." She finishes her breakfast and goes to clean her plate.

Sniper rubbed the back of his head. That could have gone better.

"I'll see you at the battlefield then."

"Alright. See ya." Archer heard his receding footsteps and sighed when she was sure he was gone.

* * *

I'm not 100% Sure about the information about the Celtics and Bob. I just did a quick search. Sorry if I'm wrong or anything _


	6. Defending the Intel

"Well, this 'ere is the Intel, and the BLUs can come through those two entrances. Now, you sure you can handle it, missy?" Engineer asked, concerned.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'll certainly try my best," she says with a smile as she took in the layout of the room.

"Good. If ya ever need me, I'll be just right upstairs. Holler if you need help."

"Thanks Engie." She watched as the Texan exited the room, leaving her alone. Archer walked around the desk, stopping when she heard something. She quickly got her bow and arrow ready, pressing her back against the wall.

"Who's there?"

She heard gunshots and a Scout's death cry. But whose is it? RED or BLU? Archer waited for someone to show, but no one did. After a minute, she sighed in relief and dropped her guard down.

A while later, she heard Engineer yell out, "Spy's sappin' mah Sentry!" She readied her weapon, knowing that the Spy would have to uncloak to grab the intel. But, instead of the BLU Spy, it was the Scout who came through the left. Not really noticing the girl, he reached for the briefcase, but stopped when an arrow was pointed to his neck. She was about to shoot without hesitation when suddenly, she felt something cold and sharp on her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the BLU Spy as he signaled the Scout to take the intel. He did so and Archer loosened the bow. She ignored the Administrator's voice as the loudspeakers went on. "Now drop it." She complied and dropped her bow and arrow.

'Shit.' She realized that she had to step forward to get to the Scout, creating an opening for the Spy.

"What are you waiting for? Why aren't you killing me?" Archer asked when Spy haven't made a move.

"Maybe I don't want to," he said with a smirk. She tried to get out of his grip but he wrapped his free arm across her shoulders. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. I won't let you escape, ma jolie fleur."

"You perverted Frenchman. I won't let you have me."

_"The enemy has dropped the Intelligence!"_

"And what makes you th-" Spy wasn't expecting for the female to take her own life. She leaned forward and let the knife cut into her throat. Spy let her drop to the floor, in shock. Archer choked in her own blood for a few seconds, a smirk never leaving her face. Spy frowned and cleaned the blood off with his glove.

"You got blood on my suit." he glared at the mocking smirk and kneeled down beside her. "You're a clever mercenary, mademoiselle. Let me see the face of my enemy." He lifted the hood off, then gasped in surprise. "Je ne peux pas la croire... C'est une surprise." He watched as her body started to fade away. "This will surely be an interesting war, Madame Miller." He cloaked and walked away.

* * *

Heavy, Medic, and Soldier were fighting to take back their intelligence. Spy tried to take the BLU Intelligence.

BLU Scout died, and there was an ubercharged Heavy that defended the Demoman as he took the RED Intelligence. The Engineers were defending their bases, and the Snipers were battling it out.

Archer respawned, just seeing Scout leave the area. She sighed and went to Engineer.

"Hey little miss. I suggest you go and help th' others get the case back."

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine here, Engineer?"

"Don't worry a darn thing about me, partner, I can take care of myself."

She nodded and made her way to the balcony, where Sniper was.

"Hey."

"Hello, mate."

Archer looked down at the battlefield and saw Scout jump onto the BLU base's balcony. There were bits and remains of both teams on the bridge after their head-on battle, which started to fade. Archer's fingers twitched for her arrows and she kept a grip on her bow. Sniper noticed this, looking at her since he already took down the other Sniper.

"You can help out Scout grab the intelligence, if ya want."

Archer looked at him with gleaming eyes, but then the speakers went on.

_"The Enemy Intelligence has been stolen!"_

Before Sniper could say anything, Archer jumped down and positioned herself in the lower part of the base. She got her bow and arrow ready and waited.

* * *

Scout zoomed out of there, followed by Pyro, who watched his back. Archer breathed in and out slowly, watching out for anyone in BLU. She witnessed Pyro get shot down by the Soldier who used his shotgun and as he appeared, she shot her arrow, having it go through the BLU's neck. She felt a cool breeze as Scout passed her, carrying their Intel on his back. She readied another arrow, but then heard an explosion behind her, followed by Scout's death cry. Archer spun around and saw BLU Demoman run past. 'He must've came from the sewer,' she thought as she ran and turned the corner, but then stopped short when her left foot nudged something.

"Shit," was the only thing she said before she was pushed back by the explosion. The bombs were unable to kill her, but they did leave shards and wounds in her legs. Archer looked up to see Demoman fall down with a backstab.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" Spy helped the woman up.

"Yeah, thanks." She stood, but then winced, her hand on her left leg. "Shit."

"I'll get Medic." She nodded and leaned against the wall.

_"The Enemy Intelligence has been picked up!"_

* * *

Archer looked down to her jeans ripped slightly. She sighed and was glad that the explosion didn't reveal what was under her pants. She tried moving but her right leg would not respond the way she wanted to; it spazzed out. "Damn, I don't think Medic can fix this..."

As if on cue, Medic arrived with his standard Medi-gun.

"Hey doc," Archer said with a small smile.

He tsked and shook his head, and he began to heal her.

"RED Team has the Intelligence. Victory!"

Archer looked up at the speakers as Medic finished his job.

"Vell, you should be fine now." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He began to leave, but noticed the female mercenary still there.

"Vell? Are you coming or not? Ve need to get back to ze base."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'll be there. Just go on ahead."

He didn't move and instead stared at her. "Don't zhink I don't know about your... Condition. Ze Administrator notified me about it." He sighed, seeing the surprised face on her. "I vill not tell anyone, but, you do know who ve need to let in on zhis little secret."

Archer slowly nodded her head and thought a little. "I'll go to my room. Bring him there."

"Und vill you be alright walking zhere?"

"Yeah, I just have to limp quickly is all." She cracked a smile. "Better go find Engineer."

* * *

Spy said "I can't believe her... This is a surprise."


	7. A Secret Revealed

"Ze woman needs your assistance," Medic told Engineer whom was making his way to his workshop/room.

"What does the little missus need wit' me?" Engineer asked, curious.

"I can't tell you." Medic stopped to look around. "But I can assure you, it is something of your specialty."

"What, so she just needs me to fix somethin'? Well, darn. I don't understand why she doesn't come to me but alright. Where is she?"

"In her room," and not wanting to tell the details he started walking past him. "Just go und you vill understand."

"Fine but you make dinner!" the Texan called out.

* * *

A few knocks entered Archer's ears. Her eyes shot to her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Engie, missus. Y-"

"Hold on." The Texan heard the bed creak and her footsteps, which sounded a bit off. She opened the door a little and glanced around. After being satisfied, she let Engineer in. Once inside, he suddenly understood what needed fixing. He rushed over to her and looked at her prosthetic leg.

"Holy dooley! Look at that there!" He lifted up the leg and inspected it. 'Just like my... But it can't be, can it?' There was no skin covering the metal. Only metal covered the wires and workings of the fake limb. He did see some holes that were not meant to be there.

"Think you can fix it?"

"Darling', they don't call me the Engineer for nuthin'!" He looked right at her and fixed his hardhat. She smiled at his response. "But you do have the blueprints for it, right?"

"Certainly." She got of the bed and wobbled to her closet. After rummaging through her things, she got up with the papers and a rectangular package. "Here." She handed him the roll. He rolled it open and scanned it over. Whilst he did that, Archer unlocked and took off her prosthetic leg. She unwrapped the package which revealed another leg. Engineer eyed it.

"A spare, but it's weak and won't last long in battle. Though if I don't stay alive for too long, it shouldn't be a problem." She placed her leg on, wincing when she locked it in place.

"If ya want, I can upgrade that one after I fix this one so you have two legs."

She smiled and rubbed her metal thigh. "I would appreciate it."

The cogs were turning in Engineer's head as he thought of what upgrades he can make. He stood up, placing the limb in his toolbox and the blueprints rolled in his hand. "I'll start working on this right away, so you'll have your new leg before tomorrow's battle."

"Oh, then what about din-,"

"Medic's handling it. And don't worry, he's a good cook. Just call me when it's ready."

"Alright, Engie. And, thank you, again."

"Sure thing, partner."

* * *

"A fake limb. Similar to your's, non?"

Engineer growled. "Spy. You son of a bitch, you were eavesdropping!"

He smiled and blew out some smoke. "If I didn't, what kind of spy would I be, mon ami?"

"You better keep your mouth shut, you damn spook," Engineer threatened.

The Frenchman waved the threat away. "What I don't understand is why the mademoiselle would keep an insignificant detail like that..."

Engineer shrugged and turned away. "Now, pardon me."

Spy watched him leave and turned to Archer's door. "What other secrets do you hide, mi amore."

* * *

Archer sat on her bed, looking at the metal leg. She brushed her fingers against it, feeling the cold and smooth metal. When she went to her ankle, she felt the words "Mann Co." engraved on it. She sighed and stared at the ceiling in thought, wasting what seemed to her a lot of time. It would take an hour before dinner was ready, so Archer decided to clean herself up.

Thankfully, no one was in there at the time, and hopefully, no one will decide to shower anytime soon. Even after she rubbed herself clean, Archer stood under the shower head, thinking. Her accident replayed in her head.

* * *

Terry and her parents were at a brunch with a family member. Terry was 16 at the time, and she didn't find the brunch to be very exciting. She looked around to see the backyard. It was a plot of land with a woods in the back. She didn't like to admit it, but some of her family members were rich. Her aunt was an announcer for a huge company, which allowed her to have connections with important people. Her home alone told how well paid her job was. Terry's father was part of the military, while her mother was a nurse in a prospering hospital. The young teen sighed; she didn't understand why her parents brought her since it was mostly adults talking. She looked at the book on her lap, then at the woods.

"Don't travel too far," her aunt called out, which made her cringe. How did she know she was leaving? She must have eyes of a hawk.

Young Terry sat against a tree that was on the border of the woods. She opened her romantic novel and continued reading where she left off. A few pages in, she heard a twig snap, and her head shot up. She looked back at the three and then stood up. She looked around and saw no one, but with her curiosity, she started to move deeper into the woods. She didn't realize how far she was from her family until she heard unfamiliar voices. She cursed in her head and backed away, the branches and leaves being crushed under her feet. She turned to run but her leg was caught on something which made her fall. Terry tried to get back up, but her right foot wouldn't move. She screamed in pain; her leg was caught in an animal trap.

She could feel the flesh ripping apart, and the warm blood dripping from the wound. In panic, she tried to get her leg out, but it made things worse. She squirmed in pain, stopping when she saw an unknown face in front of her. Frightened, she yelped and covered her face with her arms.

"No no no no no! I'm not going to hurt you; I want to help." Terry slowly uncovered her eyes and looked at him, whimpering. The man, who looked like a forest hunter, kneeled beside her. "Shit. This looks bad. Here. Let me see if I can unlatch it." He reached at the trap, but he heard the crunching of branches.  
"Whoa, whoa. I'm friendly!" He put his hands up and moved back slightly. Terry looked to see her father pointing his gun to the poacher.

"Sweetie! Oh my god!" Her mother rushed to her side and looked at the wound. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get out of this." Terry felt her mother's warm hand on her cheek for a second. Her mother tried removing the trap, but it seemed to tighten, instead.

"No! You're making it worse! Let me do it." The hunter exclaimed as he went to fix the trap. Terry's father, watching the man, kneeled beside her, holding her hand. She blinked, her vision getting blurry. Her father's lips moved, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Glancing over, she saw her aunt standing a few feet away, beside a tree. One would think she didn't care with the emotionless look, but Terry could tell that she was worried as much as her parents were.

Terry opened her eyes, soon finding herself in a hospital. She tried moving around, but something felt off. She looked down to see her right leg below the knee gone. She panicked, and later that day, she was told that part of her limb had to be amputated.

* * *

When the incident happened, her aunt came to help. In her occupation, she had a lot of important connections, which allowed her to ask help from a great mechanic. She looked up with her eyes closed and let the warm water fall on her. She turned off the water a minute after and dried herseld. She put on her PJs and walked to the Rec Room.

* * *

Demoman and Scout were playing pool, while Heavy, Sniper, and Spy were playing cards, and Pyro was in the corner reading a book.

"Move it, Maggot!" Soldier shoved her to the side and walked in with a crate full of beer. Archer glared at the American who joined the Scot and Bostonian in their game, bringing two bottles of beer.

"'Ey lassie. Why don't cha play pool wit' us? We *hic* need 'nother person."

"Maybe next time," she simply said giving a small smile. Her attention then turned to the three at the table. She pulled up a seat and sat between Heavy and Spy. The chair was turned around so she could rest her arms on it. "Hey guys. Whatcha playing?"

"Texas Hold 'Em," Sniper said.

"Leetle girl wants in?"

She shook her head. "I don't really like to gamble or anything. I just like to observe." She placed her chin on her arms, watching the game until dinner was ready.


	8. Good Night

Archer sighed as she entered her room. She just had dinner with her team, who received the news that tomorrow, a cease-fire day, the BLU team will get their tenth member. Archer thought little of the challenge that the BLU Archer will give, but more of her back-ground. It worried her. But her thoughts were stopped short when she felt a presence behind hers. She growled under her breath.

"Dammit Spy, can't you just leave me alone for one hour?!" She spun around to hit him, but he caught her arm and pushed her onto the bed. The cloak wore off, and Archer widened her eyes at the BLU Spy. Before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Shhh, I don't want to hurt you!" He said in a loud whisper. Her voice was muffled, and Archer struggled against him. His expression turned into frustration as he had a tad trouble in pinning the girl down. "Terry, mon ami, it's me!" The BLU Spy removed his mask. When Archer ceased her struggle and relaxed her muscles, he got off her.

"D-Damien?"

"Terry, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" she said in a loud whisper. She sat up and rubbed her wrists. She looks up at him, with a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "You're with the BLU Team..."

"Oui. And it looks like you're with RED." Silence was between them as they searched for the next words to speak. "Why are you here, Terry? I don't understand what reason you need to be in zhis bloodthirsty war." Damien sat next to her on the bed.

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"It's not worry zhat's eating me. It's curiosity mon ami. Your parents' work should be enough to give you a substantial living. So why join a war, and why does your file not give any important information on you?" He asks, his voice getting deep and serious on the last question.

_'Typical Spy.' _"It's not needed, the Administrator already knows who I am."

"And what makes you so special?"

"I have my reasons," she simply said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Terry..." Damien threatened.

"Damien, you should leave before you get in trouble, or worse." Archer got up and walked to the door. She was stopped when Spy grabbed her wrist. She spoke before Spy could comment. "My parents were killed, Damien. Both of them. The Administrator let me take refuge within the RED Team in TeuFort. I'm being hunted, and she thinks being here will keep me safe."

"Merde... I'm sorry, Terry. I didn't know..." He released her.

"It's okay, Damien. I didn't expect you to." She turned to face him. "I need your help, Damien. I need you to tell me anything about your Archer."

He immediately understood the situation. "I'll keep an eye on her, and I'll inform you if anything suspicious turns up."

"Thank you… I really appreciate it, Damien, I really d-"

A few loud knocks came to the door before it opened.

"Howdy Archer. I hope I'm not interruptin' somethin'," said Engineer as he appeared at the door.

"Oh, uh… No, you aren't. What do you need me for, Engie?"

"I just want to check how well your leg will move, if you don't mind."

"You're finished?" She asked, surprised.

"Mostly, just this check-up and I'm done." Engineer walked into her room, placing the leg on her bed.

Archer felt a hand on her back, and dry lips on her cheek. She unconsciously smiled and almost wished that he would stay. Soon, though, she and Engineer were the only ones left in her room. Archer sat down on the bed, pulling up the left sleeve of her pants. She removed her spare and looked a Engie, who seemed to be distracted.

"Hey, is something the matter?"

"I just have that feeling... That there was another presence in this room. I wouldn't have expected less from our Spy, but if it's the BLU Spy," he grumbled, "we would have a problem on our hands..."

"Really? I don't think anyone else is here. You're just too paranoid," she lied, pretending not to know anything.

"Trust me, partner. When you're in this business as long as I have, you'll realize how Spies move around the halls cloaked."

Archer started to worry; '_what if somebody caught Damien?'_ She hoped that he got to his base safely...

"But maybe you're right, I might be a bit too paranoid," and then he mumbled, "especially with Spy and his damn spooking." He told her in his normal voice, "Now, let's get you fully mobile again, Archer."

* * *

"Ugh... God dammit..."

Archer groaned as she sat up from her bed. It was 1:53am, and the young female couldn't sleep. She left the room, heading to the kitchen. She touched her right leg; it felt heavier, and it will take some time in getting use to.

She was surprised to see Sniper there, sitting at his usual seat, with his newspaper and coffee.

"Sniper, you're still up? It's past midnight," she said as she walked toward the cupboards to grab a clean glass.

"Oi was just about to head out to m' van. Oi guess that you had a hard time sleeping?" he asked, folding the papers.

"Yeah, I didn't drink my glass of milk." She poured herself a glass.

"Oi noticed." Sniper got up, with the newapaper tucked under his armpit, and his mug in hand. He placed it down in the sink and started washing it. Archer leaned on the counter nearby, drinking her milk.

By the time he put his mug away, Archer was finished with her drink.

"Ah~," She let out a sigh of relief after gulping down the last of the milk. She placed the glass down, but then felt a hand on hers.

"'Ere, Oi got it." Sniper took the glass and washed it, placing it next to his mug after.

"Oh, um... Thanks, Sniper. You really didn't need to," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay, mate. Oi'm a professional, and one of m' standards is to be polite."

For some reason, this made Archer smile, and she nodded in understandment. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, then." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked at him. "Oi'll walk you t'ya room, since it's on m' way to m' van."

She blinked and her eyes escaped his gaze for a second. "A-Alright. I have no problem with that." As they walked toward her room, Archer couldn't help but glance at the tall Australian from time to time. He just walked with his hands in his pockets and the newspaper in his underarm. _'He wouldn't have. Would he?' _"H-hey, Sniper?"

"Hmm?"

"You... Weren't waiting for me, were you?"

"No," he almost immediately answered. '_Bloody hell...' _She looked at him with curious eyes. "Oi, just-a... Finished my cup of coffee around th' time you arrived, mate."

"But... It's two in the mornin', Sniper. Don't tell me you always stay up _that_ late...," she said in a disapproving tone.

"Not always... Just when... Oi feel uneasy," he said, scratching his cheek with his finger.

"'Uneasy?' You mean when you can't sleep?"

"Yeah, mate. Basically."

She blinked a few times in thought. "Wait, but how can coffee help you sleep?"

"It just does, sheila. Decaf calms my nerves before bed, while black coffee helps m' stay alert for battle."

"Huh," she simply said in reply, as they made it to her room. "Well, good night Sniper. I'll see you at breakfast."

Archer was unable to see the hint of disappointment in Sniper's expression as she turned to her door. "G'night, lad." He heard the door creak open.

"Oh, and thank you for walking me to my room. I'll be sure to return the favor, Sniper."

He looked at her and tipped his hat, and in response, said, "Ah, not a problem, mate."

She smiled and entered her room. "Well, good-bye."

"See ya."

* * *

That night, both mercenaries slept with a strange joy in their hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welp... This has been going down for a while. I got busy with school, drawing, and gaming. This hasn't been on my mind too much; and I'm guess I'm sorry? I don't get too much feedback for this story, so I'm not sure if people care about this fanfic too much. But for now, I'll continue typing, but it will be slow. VERY slow.**

**Welp, I hope you guys did enjoy this Chapter.**

**BLAH. OwO**


End file.
